The Science of Father and Son
by Snow Princess Galian
Summary: The title's really stupid, but I don't care. This is an entery for the "Stop Dissing Matt's Dad" contest. Basically, Matt's dad helps him with chemistry and other stuff.


Author's Note: I don't know what Mr. Ishida's name is, so I'm gonna call him Kenji. Also, I wanted this to be "G", so I censored that one bad word.  
  
  
  
The Science of Father and Son  
  
Matt walked back to his apartment building. He had a triumphant smile on his face as he looked at a piece of paper he held in his hand. A perfect score. That is what he had gotten on his chemistry exam. He snickered a bit to himself. Just a few days ago, he couldn't even tell the difference between compounds and mixtures. He began to think back to just a few nights ago, when all of this changed.  
  
Night One:  
  
Kenji walked into his apartment and set his brief case down. It had been a long day at work and he was looking forward to a relaxing, and well-earned, evening. As he walked to the fridge to get his usual after work beer, he heard his son sigh in frustration.  
  
Matt was sitting at the table, staring down at a bundle of papers in front of him. He was skimming through his chemistry book and switching confused glances at the papers and the text book. After a few minutes of scrutinizing, he slammed the book shut and buried his face in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong, son?" Kenji asked with deep concern. Matt looked at his father through his fingers. He looked as though he was ashamed of something. Upon seeing this, Kenji gave him a sympathetic and understanding look, bidding for Matt to tell him what was bothering him. "It's Chemistry. I can't understand any of it and I have a big exam in a few days."  
  
"Perhaps I can help. I was pretty good at chemistry."   
"You'd do that?"  
"Of course I would! I can't just sit here I let my child struggle."  
  
Kenji pulled a soda out of the fridge and joined his son at the table. "Hey, what happened to your 'after work beer'?" Matt asked with a small laugh in his voice. "Well, I need to stay clear minded for this."  
"Not unless you're the Drunken Master."  
  
This brought a round of laughter to the two. Matt sighed with dying laughter. He could always work better when he was in a good mood. "First thing we need to do is make a study guide." Kenji said. "Now, what is the test going to be over?"  
"Everything we learned this semester. It seemed so simple when we did the chapters separately. Now it just doesn't make sense. I feel so stupid..."  
"You're NOT stupid, Matt! It's all right. Chemistry is a difficult subject, but I'll help you study. Now let me see your notes."  
  
Matt handed Kenji his notes by chapter. Kenji looked over the notes as best he could. "I see your first problem. Your notes are unorganized. This can make things difficult. Let's make new note sheets going over each chapter together." Matt nodded and moved his chair next to his father's, bringing his text book and other material with him. He opened his book to chapter one and they began.  
  
Night Two:  
  
"What are the states of Matter?"   
"Solid, Liquid, Gas, and Plasma, but ask me something hard, dad."  
  
Kenji laughed a bit at his son's remark. He was getting the basics down rather easily and was now asking to be challenged, when just last night he was begging for easy questions. Kenji was not about to push his son. Self-doubt can lead to Self-destruction.  
  
"What is an endothermic reaction?"  
"It's a chemical reaction that absorbs energy."  
"Very good. What is an extensive property?"  
"An extensive property is a property that depends on the quantity of matter present."  
"Can you give me some examples?"  
"Mass, volume, and length."  
"Very good. What is an intensive property?"  
"An intensive property is a property that does not depend on the quantity of matter present. Examples are melting point, color, density, and texture."  
  
Kenji gave his son a smile of approval and patted him on the back. "You're really doing well, Matt. Let's call it a night."  
"Okay." Matt said as he quickly wrote a few more notes down on his neatly organized study guide. His confidence ever building, he put it in his now neatly organized chemistry folder and headed off to bed for a much needed rest.  
  
Night Three:  
  
"Who first came up with the idea of the atom?"  
"........um,.....I don't know."  
"Just take your time and try not to think about it too hard."  
"I don't know. Who was it?"  
"Democritus."  
"Ah! I should've known that one!"  
"It's okay. Just write that down in your study guide."  
  
As Matt wrote in his study guide, Kenji noticed he seemed a bit tense before. "What's wrong? You're doing well, son. Don't get discouraged." Matt shook his head. "I don't know, dad. I don't think I can learn all of this in time for the exam. Tomorrow night is our last night to study, and we won't have very much time to study since you've got your date with Miya tomorrow night."  
"I cancelled it."  
"Wha? You what?!"  
"I cancelled it. You and your education are much more important to me than a date."  
"But, you and Miya had such a difficult time setting a date since both of your schedules are so busy and you've been working so hard lately. You deserve a bit of free time!"  
Kenji shook his head. "I'm not going to put my wants and needs before you, Matt. I just can't do that. Miya and I can always go on a date, but right now you need me more."  
"But, dad, I..."  
"I'm your father, Matt. This is what good fathers are supposed to do for their sons and daughters. And though I may not be the best father, I'm going to be the best one I can."  
  
Matt suddenly found himself hugging his dad fiercely. He wasn't sure what had brought him to do it; he hadn't hugged his father like that since he saved his life from that crazy man in the streets. Kenji returned his son's hug. "We should be getting back to work." He said. They both separated from each other's embrace and got back to the business at hand.  
  
"Who was it that disagreed with Democritus?"  
"Aristotle."  
"Good. And what did he believe everything was composed of?"  
"Fire, water, wind, and earth."  
"Good. What is the only thing that is not made up of atoms?"  
"Energy."  
"See? You're doing fine. We should get to bed, now. You'll need your rest."  
  
Matt nodded and put all of his chemistry things together. "G'night dad."  
"G'night son."  
  
Night Four:  
  
"Sodium is..."  
"Na."  
"Good. Gold is..."  
"Au."  
"Here's kind of a tough one. Tungsten"  
"W."  
"Very good! I'm proud of you! You're ready for the exam."  
"You think?"  
"Of course. You've really improved."  
"Thanks, dad. Thanks for helping me study."  
"Anytime, son. You should get to sleep. You'll need your energy for tomorrow."  
"Okay. G'night dad."   
  
As Matt laid on top of his bed, he stared at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He started to think back, back to the day his father had risked his life to save his.  
  
It had just been a few days after their parents announced their divorce. The court had granted custody of TK to the mother and Matt to the father. Matt watched as TK and his mother walked off in the opposite direction that he and his father were going. Matt was mad. He and TK had to suffer because their parents couldn't handle arguments like the adults they were should. Breaking free of his father's grasp, Matt looked up at him with anger in his eyes. "I hate you!"  
  
Matt ran off into the streets, not caring where he was going, just as long as he got away from his father. "Matt! Come back!" Kenji screamed as his son ran from him. He immediately ran after him, fearing for his son's safety.  
  
Matt was so blinded by anger, he couldn't see where he was going. He ran right into a man with such force, he fell backwards. The man glared down at the young boy. "Watch where you're going you little sh*t!" He then pulled out a switch blade and began to advance on Matt. Matt had gotten to his feet, his eyes wide with terror. He tried to run, but he was too scared to move. That's when he heard someone running towards him from behind. "Stay away from my son!" Kenji yelled as he ran towards the man who threatened Matt, ready to protect his son with his life.  
  
Kenji and the man struggled with the knife. The man had a good grip on it and was able to cut up Kenji's arm a bit. Kenji held the hand with the knife firmly and brought his other hand to the man's face, punching him in the jaw. The man staggered back a bit as Kenji continued his assault. When the man was finally able to dodge one of Kenji's punches, he pitched the knife forward, aiming for his heart. Kenji blocked the blade with his arm, leaving him with a deep wound. Grabbing the man's arms, Kenji held him tightly and gave him a devastating head-butt, breaking the man's nose and sending him unconscious.  
  
Kenji had received several scars from the fight. Matt always felt a little guilty when he saw his father's scarred arm. "It's my fault that happened. But I'm not going to get all depressed over things of the past. My dad wouldn't like that." Matt mumbled to himself as he fell asleep.  
  
"Matt, wake up."  
  
Matt felt someone shaking him and opened his eyes to see his father. "Today's the day." Kenji reminded him. Matt groaned inwardly. Despite all he had done for preparation, he was having doubts. "You'll be fine, Matt. Now get up and eat. I'll give you a ride to school today, so take your time while eating."  
  
Matt sat up and got out of bed. Once his father had left the room, he got dressed and went out to join him for breakfast. When they had finished eating, the got into the car and left. Once outside Matt's school, they stopped, but Matt didn't get out. "Still having doubts?"  
"You're a mind reader, dad."  
"I know you'll do fine. Just relax."  
"I can't relax! What if I do horrible?"  
"After all we did to prepare, I find that highly unlikely. Try not to think about it and you'll be okay."  
  
Matt nodded his head.   
  
"Okay, I'll try."  
"Good. Now go in there and make me proud! You always have before, and you can do it again."   
  
Matt opened the door to his apartment and sat down at the table, still holding the exam in his hand. "I hope I can keep my grades up like this. Dad worked really hard, it's the least I could do in return." He said to himself as he put his exam on the fridge for his father to see when he got home. It had been a long day for Matt, and he needed a nap. He just hoped his father would be home soon to see that their hard work had paid off. He wanted him to see that he had a son he could be proud of. After all, Matt had a dad he could be proud of.  
  
The End  
  
Just so you know, the Drunken Master is a movie about this martial arts master who can only fight when he's drunk, so whenever he's in a fight people are always tossing him beers and stuff. It's a really funny movie. One of Jackie Chan's first.   



End file.
